Circuit assemblies are known in which a conductive member that is part of a circuit that allows a relatively large electric current to flow is fixed to a substrate on which a conductive pattern is formed that is part of a circuit that allows a relatively small electric current to flow (for example, see JP 2006-5086A).
In order to check whether the terminal of the electronic component and the conductive member are reliably connected, in the circuit assembly disclosed in JP 2006-5086A, the conductive member is provided with a protruding portion that enters an opening formed in the substrate, and the protruding portion is connected to the terminal. However, if such a protruding portion is formed, a pit is formed as well, and thus there has been a problem that air (an air layer) in the pit prevents heat generated in the electronic component from being released.
An issue resolved by the present invention is to provide a circuit assembly that includes a conductive member in which a protruding portion that enters an opening formed in a substrate is formed, and that can suppress deterioration of its heat releasing capability caused by a pit formed by the formation of the protruding portion. Also, provided is a manufacturing method with which such a circuit assembly can be produced easily.